


Mashup - #25 - Light

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes FMA/SPN Mashup [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle





	Mashup - #25 - Light

**#25 - Light**

"I have potentially a very stupid question to ask," Roy Mustang said, both hands on his shotgun. "But what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Ed Elric didn't look over at the other hunter, he was busy drawing lines onto the walk with the piece of chalk he'd taken to keeping in his pocket. "It's a binding seal," Ed said. "To keep the angels up and out of our business until we've taken care of this particular problem."

"Bullshit it is," Mustang said. He had taken point and was covering the only window in the small front room. He spared a glance toward Ed's drawing. "That's not Enochian."

There was only a second's hesitation as Ed's chalk stopped, then he continued with the elaborate symbol. "What, you been studying it?"

"As a matter of fact I have," Mustang said snippily. "I don't want to be caught off-guard, friends of yours have this mysterious tendency to turn up dead."

"Tell me about it," Ed muttered, mostly under his breath.

"It almost looks like a Solomonic seal of some kind," Mustang said with a frown, watching Edward connect several of the lines. "But not like any one I've ever seen. What do you plan to do with that?"

"They still outside?" Ed asked, pocketing his chalk.

Mustang checked, the three demons were still standing out front. They were trapped in this tiny cabin; and while Ed had laid a salt line the moment they crossed the threshold, they had nowhere to go and no supplies to sustain them. It was a waiting game that would turn very short, especially since they had no cell phone reception up here in the mountains to call for backup.

"Remind me, the next time I go anywhere with you to keep my stock of holy water up to date," Mustang said grimly, his shotgun drawing a bead on each demon in turn.

"I can't believe you don't already," Ed said. He pulled his glock from where he'd tucked it into his pants, and joined Mustang at the window. Mustang looked at the elaborate symbol drawn on the back of wall of the cabin curiously.

"So what's the point of that?" he asked. "It's not Enochian, and it's not a seal of Solomon."

"That's 'cause I just made it up," Ed said. He checked outside in all directions, then nodded his head. "Okay, we're blowing this popsicle stand."

Mustang gave Ed a strange look. "Okay, did you forget there are three demons outside, waiting for us to show our heads so they can twist them off our necks?"

"Well, they'd twist your head off your neck," Ed said thoughtfully. "They want me alive to use for bait to draw Al out."

"That's ... encouraging for you, I guess."

Ed clapped Mustang on the shoulder. "I'm not gonna let them pop your head off, Mustang, I like you too much." He gestured toward the symbol drawn on the wall. "That's our escape hatch."

Mustang looked from the symbol to Ed and back again. "You're not serious."

Ed's grin was sharp and cold. "Completely."

"Ed, have you been dropped on your head recently? Chalk on a wall does not an escape plan make."

"Oh ye of little faith," Ed said. "The Charger's parked right behind this place, right?"

"Yeah, if the demons haven't gotten to her."

"Well, keep your fingers crossed, old man."

Before Mustang could respond, Ed slapped his left hand over the chalk line on the wall. Instantly, blue light erupted from the lines, and the wall itself shuddered. The boards rearranged and reassembled themselves into one solid piece, hinges and everything. When Ed lifted his hand, a door was sitting, closed, in the wall that had been just wood slats seconds before.

Mustang was aware that his mouth wouldn't quite close. "How the hell did you-"

"Not now," Ed said, opening the door, his gun at the ready. He swept it around behind the cabin, but there had only been three demons that either of them knew about. He leapt down carefully, it was a good three foot drop from the floor of the cabin to the ground itself. Ed gestured for Mustang to swipe his arm through the chalk symbol. "Obscure it, or something," he hissed. "I don't want them to know how we escaped."

He scrubbed the sleeve of his jacket through the chalk markings, leaving a smeared blur on the wood, before following Ed out the door. He grunted in pain as he landed, but Ed had already slid around the 'Charger and was checking the tires. "Doesn't look like they messed with it," Ed said as Roy unlocked the car. He slid in and unlocked Ed's side.

"Where's Al supposed to meet up at?" Mustang asked.

"Al and Cas are probably back in town," Ed said. "They'd've left the motel by now, the demons knew where we were staying." He laid his gun on the dashboard, the safety on, as Mustang revved the engine. He fished his cellphone out and held it up, scowling at the no bars symbol. "Coverage everywhere my hairy ass."

The Charger shot onto the road, barreling through the three demons who had started to run around the side of the house. One managed to grab on to the windshield wiper, but as Mustang put both feet on the brake and spun the wheel, the demon lost its grip and tumbled away from the car. Ed hooted and flipped off the demons as Mustang floored it. The darkness of early morning was beginning to fade, the sky was turning a lighter shade of blue as they fled out of the mountains, leaving three very pissed off demons in their wake.


End file.
